Genocide Papyrus
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: What if in the Genocide run you had to kill Sans first? Then you fight Papyrus? Will the battle be his same 'I believe in you' and go super easy on you? What are you waiting for then? Click the save file and lets see what happens! (Please forgive me if this isn't good. Also before you complain this is the story behind the famous Genocide Papyrus comic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! what up guys! This is Bloody7851 aka BewitchingMayham! Now! I have decided to make this sort of different from normal undertale things this will start off as you stitting at the computer regretting what you have just done in the game. In the game you shall be referred to as Frisk and/Or Chara. Thought there will be moments when it goes back to reality outside the game world and it will be back at you and then when you play the game again it will be back to Frisk and/or Chara. Also I am going to try to keep Frisk and Chara gender neutral for this...fair warning. Now as I am writing this... I'm not to sure how exactly i'm going to end this...But I know what my basic line of actions are. So...ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I Don't own Undertale! THIS IS FANFICTION! IF I OWNED UNDERTALE WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT!?**

* * *

You took a deep breath trying to calm down your electrified nerves as you tried to take your eyes off of the computer screen game menu. After the outcome of the game battle you decided to just go back to the title couldn't believe what you had just done.

Guilt racked at your brain because of what you did. And what made it worse was that you had committed this repulsive act just because you wanted to see what would happen to the skeleton when he had died. And you wanted to prove to your friends that you were a master at this game. But was it really worth the guilt?

Yes they were just characters on a video game but it didn't make you feel any better about it. You had connected with theses characters and now?...Now you had just killed your favorite character in the entire game.

And you had now just ripped apart the last threads of a falling apart family that consisted of just two brothers. The father had apparently died with the core explosion and the mother...well no one knew who that was. But it was most likely as tragic as with what happened to the father.

"I can't believe I killed him..."You muttered softly leaning back in the computer chair you were sitting in. "But I can't do anything about it now then...even if I reset the world again a few of them would always remember what I had done to all of them."

And whoever remembered what you had done...who you had killed...would never treat you the same when you play the game again after you reset it.

Sure you had killed everyone else you passed but this was different. This wasn't like when you killed Toriel, Undyne,Muffet -Honestly you had just killed her because of your hatred for spiders-,Mettaton,The monster kid with no hands,Alphys,or even the Nice cream guy!...you had just killed the most known character -besides Flowey- in the entire fandom!

You had killed Sans...as hard and difficult as it was you somehow manged to dodge his plasters and bones. You winced remembering the fight...even if it was in eight bit style it was still awful to watch... You could still remember what had happened...It haunted you mind like a lonely ghost looking for its way back to were it could escape...But sadly the moments and battle were implanted forever now in your mind,trapped like a vicious, bloody thirsty bird...the only good thing about the battle was Sans's theme song.

* * *

 **Okay guys now were going into the flash back part of this. Now this will be inside the actual game where instead of you,it will say Frisk. Now I know some of this stuff doesn't happen in the actual Sans battle. After all this is Fanfiction...Its what we do**

* * *

"God damit..." Cursed a wispy voice. As it watched the young brown haired child slammed into the ground once more lowering their health to one. The voice growled at this inpatient as the child tried to stand up wobbling.

The child grumbled dusting off their sweater that was what seemed blue in color with two magenta stripes.

"come on Frisk! your not even trying anymore!" the voice said angrily wrapping around the child like a mist. "I'm trying!" The child aka Frisk replied to the voice that had told the brunette a while ago that their name was Chara. "But Sans is really powerful! its hard!"

As if to un-purposely demonstrate their point they barely jumped out of the way. When bright glowing bones shot up from the side trying to impale them in the side.

"See!" Chara sighed silently at this. "you know...if you let me help you...you can Finally beat him! Instead of resetting for the five hundredth time!"

"I said I could do this myself!" the child said grinding their teeth together as they once again barely dodged a gaster blaster. "thats what you've been saying ALL day! And so far You've failed every time!" Chara said as they watched Frisk swiped their knife at Sans.

But like every other time...they missed. "Damit!" Frisk cursed much to Sans adjustment. "I've dodged him 21 times...all I need is to try and hit him once more and I'll be good as gold..." the child said after wiping off a drizzle of blood running down from their mouth.

"Well then if your so confident on beating him this time..." the voice of Chara said their voice swirling around like smoke. "Don't...Fuck...It...UP!" Frisk winced at the harsh tone but nodded none the less. "got it..." they muttered before dodging flying blue flamed bones that were being thrown at the brunette.

I have to beat him this time! the child thought as they avoided the gaster blasters and blue bones. That was the easy part. The parts that hurt the less. The thing that hurt the worse was when they were slammed into the walls over and over.

Frisk shivered slightly at just thinking about it. Sans would pick the child up and throw them at walls at racing speeds. Frisk glanced at the skeleton with his one eye in bright blue flames. He could grab Frisk's soul and smashing them against the ceiling before slamming them down on the ground at bone breaking speeds.

It was rather horrifying what he could do to the child so easily. But the human child had to do this...It was part of the plan!...

Frisk took a deep breath...and then...they lunged at the blue hoodie skeleton...

"Woah! You really did it you twerp!"The wispy voice said Shocked as they watched Frisk's knife cut through the short skeleton like air. Strange blue and red blood was splattered across Frisk's sweater as they watched wide eyed as Sans fell to his knees.

"Wow kid..." The skeleton's flaming eyes started to dim out. "Y-you got me...g-g-good hit." He muttered before he clattered to the ground.

"I...I killed Sans..." The child muttered eyes still wide. "Hell yeah you did!" Said Chara a swirl of dark mist slowly circling in the shape of the first fallen human as it drifted towards Frisk, Also shocked at the out come of the battle.

"I didn't know that you had the guts to do something like that! Nice!" Chara said smiling at the sight of seeing a pool of the strange blood growing from under him. "Yeah...Neither did I..." Frisk said silently looking down at Sans their hair covering their face as they did so.

Moments passed at the child started at the dead skeleton shaking slightly. "Umm...Frisk? You okay?" Chara asked seeing the human child's strange behavior.

Frisk normally just wiped their brow and sighed happy that the fight was over and they walked to the next challenge. But Chara's thoughts were quickly cut short when a small laughter hit their... 'ears'.

"F-Frisk?" Chara asked once more their shock only growing as the brown haired kid's laughter started to get louder and clearly more unstable.

The human child was gripping the side of their head crazed laughter echoing throughout the building.

"I KILLED HIM! I FINALLY KILLED THAT STUPID SKELETON!" Frisk said in between the strange and crazed laughter that was very unlike the normal personality of the human child. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO THIS!?"

"um...yeah I was sorta here the ENTIRE time." Chara said mentally raising one side of their optical ridge. "Whats wrong with you? You normally don't act like this... Did you snap your sanity or something?"

"NO! I'M JUST SO HAPPY HES DEAD AND GONE!" the laughing child said slightly twitching. "Yet you snapped...happens to every one eventually." Chara sighed and shook their head at this. "come on we need to get you to the next level ... Challenge ...Thing ..." the first fallen human said, its black mist form gliding towards the exit with the laughing Frisk behind them.

Thought what they didn't notice...was the one named papyrus that had witnessed his brothers end.

* * *

 **And i'm ending it here! MUWAWAHAHAHA! and I know it was rather short but this is not the end! You have only undergone the start of this! You have yet to deal with Papyrus! MUWAWAHAHAHA! AND LET ME SAY WHEN YOU LOG BACK IN TO PLAY! MUWAWAHAHAHA! GOOD LUCK!**


	2. Battle Start

**Okay guys I know that you all have been waiting for this for a while and I apologize. I have had some computer problems and I haven't been able to write anything. Luckily I have my own new computer that works rather well! So expect more updates from now on! LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

"okay...now all we have to do is go down here and we should be able to get to the last boss...whoever it is..." Chara grumbled, their shadowy ghost form following the giggling Frisk. Who had apparently broken their mind after killing Sans.

Instead of just normally walking down the hall, they was giggling and moving forward in a skipping like matter. It made sense thought...The human had just murdered all of their friends and family. It was a simple sanity matter. Some people keep it, some lose it, and some never have any at all.

"This is...strange..." Chara grumbled. "none of this makes sense...where in the world are we headed?" the ghost like figure questioned as they walked down the strange darkening hall.

None of this happened in any of the other resets. This was something completely new. And with the genocide route...new was never a good thing. Especially not now.

The first fallen human wasn't very fond of not knowing what would happen next. Their red eyes scanned the strange hallway walls. There seemed to be strange groves in the walls.

They could tell it wasn't something in design either, due to the wild curves. And if they were something the maker of this hallway made the groves would be sanded down and cleaned up. These were rough and ragged.

"Hum...Frisk stop for a moment...I want to look at this" Chara said causing the broken Frisk to stop questioningly. "why?" Frisk asked dragging out the letter as long as they could while they tilted their head making the side of it even with the ground.

"because I Want to look at these marks In the walls...I don't think they should be here." Chara explained.

"hum...well who ever made these marks were surely taller than us..." the ghost like human muttered. Frisk and them were around the same height and this mark was at lest two feet higher than they were, and by the looks of it they were new marks too. "some one made these marks recently. Very recently..."

"Why would some one do that?" Frisk questioned once more as she watched Chara pace for a moment. "I'm not too sure...and I'm not exactly sure who would have done this. we've killed almost everyone." They sighed softly.

"who ever they are they have to be located somewhere up here..." their red eyes glanced to the darkness in front of them. "where ever there is...come on Lets get a move on..."

Frisk quickly stood up saluting her "'aye 'aye capin'!" they said in a mocking matter before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Ugh why do I bother?" Chara grumbled making Frisk move forward while the broken human giggled. "sometimes...its better to have sanity than not having any.."

They didn't know what was ahead of them as they walked into the pitch darkness. For a moment it was just cold...Nothing was insight except more darkness. Heck they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces!

Chara just saw it as a minor problem. While Frisk was much to broken to even care. In fact it didn't seem like she even noticed much.

The fallen human just kept skipping along as they hummed some unknown tune that surprisingly sounded like it fit there current placement.

"what in Asgore's name are you even humming?" Chara questioned. Frisk smiled not caring if it wasn't seen."its from a game called Five n-"

"Yeah I don't exactly care anymore." Chara said not wanting to have to play a guessing game just to get the name of a song.

Frisk could be ever so annoying some times. And this was a very bad time for them to be annoying. "Lets just get to the end of the hallway." Chara grumbled. "Is there going to be a boss?"

The ghost figure shrugged "I honestly don't know...Non of this seems like it usually is... Its something new, But it shouldn't be a boss. We almost killed everyone in this stupid place."

"we didn't kill Papyrus!" Frisk pointed out. Chara rolled their eyes "what could he possibly do?" The first fallen human asked. "He's nothing more that a coward. He doesn't have the smarts or courage to actually fight us!"

Frisk frowned not seeming to agree with the vengeful and bloodthirsty ghost. "I don't know if I can agree with you" they Said earning a questioning look from Chara. "Remember what Undyne said about Papyrus? You know how hes actually stronger that he really looks?"

Chara sighed and nodded "Yes yes I remember what the Fish said..., but I highly doubt that she was being serious." The ghost paused. " While it may be true that he is stronger than he looks, it wouldn't surprise me too much, I highly doubt that he would have the Guts to use his strength."

"But Skeletons don't have organs..." Frisk said blinking confused while Chara pinched the bridge of their nose. "Its figurative language..." Frisk could be rather annoying at times...especially with things like this.

"Look! Chara! there is light up ahead!" Frisk said snapping the first fallen human out of their thoughts. "Thank goodness...I would be lying if I did say this dark wasn't annoying" Frisk smiled once more and skipped onward.

They seemed to excited to see what they would be facing next. Even with the potential of getting killed. Quite honestly they had gotten slightly used to it. Especially when they were fighting Sans.

The sweatered human seemed to feel no remorse for what they had done so far. They liked having all this...dust on their hands. It felt as if it gave them power! As if they could get over anything.

That was in till they were stopped by a failure face.

"Papyrus..." was all the human could say...

"Hello Human..." The tall skeleton said. His brother's jacket in his hands as he chuckled slightly. "I once called you more than that...didn't I? Even with all the fear everyone had about you...I cast it aside and decided to show you kindness."

"To embrace you...To support you...To call you...My friend"

His hands gripped the blue jacket in his hands tighter. He was trying not to break down into tears over the death of his brother. Papyrus seemed conflicted about how to feel. He was sad,confused, scared and...something else.

"What is this feeling?! Why do I feel so conflicted as If my soul is breaking.." The tall skeleton questioned to himself shaking before slowly falling into a fit of laughter.

Frisk looked at the ghost "I thought you said this was going to be how it always it. He doesn't normally act like this"

"I thought so it..." Chara muttered rubbing their chin. "I guess modding the game wasn't a good idea..." Her thoughts starting foucusing back on the skeleton before them as he started speaking again.

"I know what this feeling is! Its Hatred! For the person who came so far just to DESTROY an old friend." Papyrus said. It was becoming clear to them what Undyne had said As the skeleton's right eye stared to glow just like his brothers. "Chara whats going on!?" Frisk asked their voice holding confusion and slight fear.

"This eye of mine, it only activates when such terrible feelings exist. And with it,I can see everything you've hidden from me you've done,and everything you Intend to do!" Papyrus's face seemed to darken as he glared at the two.

"Sans once told me that the moment he stopped caring would be the moment everything started falling apart. At first I thought he was talking about our bond as brothers, and so I tried to make sure he always had a reason to care about me." He looked down for a moment.

"But now I understand what he meant, and its too late to tell him I'm sorry for no understanding sooner." Papyrus was having a hard time holding back his tears. "Its a funny thing,isn't it? The more you want to hurt someone, the easier it is to make them stop living."

"But no matter how much you want to love someone,You can't bring them back from being,DEAD!" He stopped for a moment to get a hold of himself

"Sans is gone Because he stopped caring...But I refuse to do the same! I care about so many things...I care about myself...I care about this world...I care about everyone you took from me." He said think about all of his memories of his friends before the human had killed them all.

"But the one thing...,the ONLY thing I no longer care about...IS YOU!" His voice grew dark as his now piercing red gaze cut into them.

"I'm not going to give you a,Bad time. Someone like you,who has taken so much,does not deserve to be given anything...Instead someone like you deserves and one who wants to protect with every once of the same DETERMINATION you use to DESTROY!" His right eye glowed with fierce orange flames.

"So,human,your not going to have a Bad time. Instead..." Frisk gasped as their soul was wrapped and covered in the orange magic. That was now practically burning them on the inside as if some one had lit a fire in the center of their being.

"I'm going to have... .FUN!"


	3. Update

I would just like to say that YES the majority of what Papyrus said came from an old friends comic! Thats the only bit that came from that comic! Its my nod to who I got the idea to right this story from! No This is not going to be an exact copy of what they wrote! It has those few lines to nod to the comic! I am not coping the F*cking comic! This story will be much more complex than that comic was! If you don't like this! DON'T FREAKING READ THIS!


End file.
